The Dancer's Little Partner
by Gamer95
Summary: Olivia encounters a little boy being chased by a gang of bullies on her way back from the dance class she teaches. She rescues him, but grows suspicious when the child's relatives give off bad vibes. She decides to get to the bottom of it...and in doing so, finds herself raising the little boy herself.
1. Chapter 1

A lovely Pink Haired woman exited the ballet studio with a satisfied expression. She enjoyed working with the young ones. It was a shame she couldn't do it all the time.

So the woman Olivia Petite, the famous ballet dancer carried her bag as she walked up the road, thinking to herself. She stopped however when a light force crashed into her body. She looked down to see a little boy with jet black hair and green eyes looking at her.

"Oh, little boy are you okay?" she asked, picking him upright.

"F-fine Miss... Sorry for tainting you with my presence..." He muttered before turning behind him to see a group of seven larger boys pursuing him. Olivia frowned.

"Get back here, freak!" The biggest of the lot demanded cruelly. "You can't get away!"

Harry bowed to Olivia nicely, then took off into an alley. The boys shoved past her, then continued down the alley where it was a dead end! Olivia gracefully followed, overcome with anger. Her eyes were narrowed uncharacteristically. She had to stop those little bullies right away before that little boy was hurt by them. She arrived barely too late as they were already kicking him and ignoring his shouts. Olivia tapped one in the shoulder and said in a clear voice, "Excuse me?" Her words her polite, but her tone was firm and angry. The children instinctively flinched at the sound of an angry adult and slowly turned to look at Olivia, who had her hands on her hips and was looking at them sternly. "I suggest you leave that boy alone now before I inform the authorities."

That did it. The bullies took off, leaving the little boy in a dazed and hurt state. Olivia knelt down next to him. "Hello there, sweetie." She said softly, gently scooping him into her arms, much to his horror. "Tch...You should have stayed with me...I would have kept them from kicking you."

"S-so .. You could?" He weakly mumbled.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Sweetie why would I hurt you? You're cute." Harry whimpered, not liking the act she was putting on.

"I'm not cute..." He said. "I'm stupid, I'm ugly, I'm useless...I have no reason to exist...I should die...And...and make the world a better place...I'm too freaky to live...You should k-kill m-me..." His uncle had made him recite these words every day... Olivia began to cry at how broken he sounded. But this child was suffering! She needed to be strong. She had to calm him .

"Honey... What's your name and how old are you?" Harry sniffled and looked away with a whimper. Olivia held him tighter, resting her cheek on his head. "Please, sweetie. Tell me."

"M-My name is H-Harry...I'm...I'm f-five years old..."

A FIVE YEAR OLD?! She began to cry a little harder.

"Honey... Never talk about yourself that way... You're so sweet looking... Polite... Youre a wonderful child."Harry looked up at her, stunned by her words. He felt...warmer inside...This was the first kindness he had ever been shown in his life, and it confused him greatly. "Now sweetie, where do you live? I'll take you home." she told him, ready to talk to his parents about this.

"N-n-number four, P-privet drive miss... He didn't want to go home...His family was so mean to him...They never held him like the pretty lady did...They never called him cute and sweet...They only hit him... But it was his life right? To be hit and serve. That was his purpose. The pretty woman picked him up with ease and walked up the street, cradling him. He hesitantly leaned closer to her. She was warm and comfy...He wished he lived with someone like her. She'd love him and feed him and take care of him...

Finally came the most dreaded part of the trip... The arrival. Olivia hesitantly walked up to the door. She noticed Harry clue her clothes and shake her head.

'Is it really a good idea to bring him back here...?' She thought uneasily. A lanky ugly woman appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hello there!" She said in an overly sweet voice.

Olivia smiled back, not one to be put off by appearances. "Hi. My name is Olivia, and I found this child being bullied by a small group of ruffians. He said he lived here, right?"

The Lanky woman grinned TOO widely .

"Yes he does! Can I have him?!"

Olivia hesitantly handed him over as she... Saw one of the ruffians in the background!?

Her eyes narrowed. "Wait just one moment here..." Petunia frowned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes...That child in there is one of the bullies that was harming this child!"

Petunia gasped. "Oh... Dearest me! I'll make sure the boy is punished thoroughly. Thank you miss." She shut the door. Olivia caught one glance from Harry...

He was pleading for her not to leave him. He didn't want to be there...He was begging her for help with just that one look.

Olivia felt her watch go off, and she remembered! She had a lunch planned with a friend! She could talk to her about this. Sully would know what to do. She was a police officer. If she couldn't help her, no one could.

Olivia arrived at a usual cafe and entered, searching the restaurant with a sense of urgency. "Olivia!" Sully called from the corner.

The pink-haired woman smiled warmly at her friend and briskly moved to the table she was sitting at, anxious to tell her what had happened.

"Hey Olivia, how'd your class go?" she asked, sipping coffee.

Olivia nodded, "Y-Yeah it was good... Sulley?" The redhead was wearing a typical cop uniform.

The police officer raised a brow. "Hey, something wrong, Liv? You're looking pretty tense there. Something happen?" She grinned. "Who's a** am I kicking?"

Olivia sniffed, "S-Sulley what are the signs of um... Child abuse?"

Sulley grew serious, "why? Did you witness something?"

Olivia nodded, "I-I think I did.."Olivia followed Harry, seeing him in a corner, crying.

Sully's eyes narrowed. "Okay, you're gonna have to go into it. What happened? Let me hear it." She said, leaning forward, chin on her hands.

Olivia delved into the tale of how she found him, not leaving out a single detail. His frail body, the terrified demeanour, the woman's fake smile... When she was done Sulley grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, flinging some cash on the table.

"C'mon, we need to deal with this right away." The redhead declared urgently. She lead Olivia to her police car and radioed for backup."Breaker Breaker One Nine, this is officer Spears, requesting back up at Number Four Privet Drive, we've got a case of child abuse." Sulley sped off, telling Olivia all would be fine. Cars got off road as she zoomed, coming to a stop in front of the house.

"This the place?" Sully asked.

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "That's where the little boy is...We have to help him."

Sulley rushed up to the door and raised her hand to bang on it.

*earlier*

Harry was so scared when Olivia was shut away from him. What was gonna happen now?! Aunt Petunia scoffed in disgust and dropped him to the floor in a heap.

"Get to your cupboard, brat!" She barked. "And just you wait until your uncle gets home! He'll have a few things to say about this, mark my words!"

As Harry crawled into the cupboard a car door slammed. Harry instinctively flinched... A figure appeared in the doorway. "You're gonna get it now... Freak." Dudley told him. The older boy punched his cousin in the stomach a few times, causing him to cough and wheeze. "That's for getting me in trouble with that woman."

Vernon Dursley opened the door and walked forward, Petunia explaining the situation. Vernons face turned red as he rushed forward. "BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Harry whimpered and looked down. Vernon lifted him by the collar of his oversized shirt. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THE YARD AFTER IS TOLD YOU NO ONE CAN EVER SEE YOU?!" Harry sniffled.

"I...I didn't want Dudley to hurt me..."

*smack*

Harry held his cheek, beginning to cry. "YOU DESERVE TO BE HURT YOU FREAK!"

"B-But, Miss Olivia said-"

"SHUT UP!" Vernon roared. "THAT STUPID WOMAN DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! SHE MUST BE A FREAK LIKE YOU, BRAT!"

"...You're wrong..." Harry said softly. The silence was tense.

"...What?" Vernon growled.

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG!" A burst of magic knocked Vernon clean off his feet.

Vernon slid into a wall and his head cracked against it, him becoming enraged. "BOY! I SWEAR IM GONNA-"

*BANGBANGBANG*

They all froze, Harry began to cry, realising he'd still be hurt!

"OPEN UP!" A rough female voice shouted furiously from the other side of the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS UNTIL WE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Petunia rushed to get the door, but was too late, the door kicking open and a red headed lady appearing in the doorway.

"GET DOWN, HANDS UP!"

The Dursleys cooperated. Harry did not, rushing off deeper into the house. What he didn't see was the incredibly worried pink-haired woman peek out from behind the redhead. Olivia had seen Harry rushing away. "YOU!" Petunia screamed, only to be met with volts of electricity enter her, as Sulley tazed her. Olivia followed Harry, seeing him in a corner, crying. The pink-haired woman's breath hitched, and she was by his side in a near instant.

"M-Miss Olivia..?" he asked in joy. Olivia scooped him up quickly.

"Hi baby... It's alright... Olivia will protect you."

Harry sniffled as he looked into her eyes. "H-He was gonna kill me...I just know it...I would have d-died...If...You didn't come..." He began to cry in joy and pain as Olivia held him close. She felt her heart break as she listened to his sobs, so sorry he had to go through this...

"It's alright Harry... No more of this..." Harry cried harder.

"I don't wanna live like this anymore, Miss Olivia...It hurts...It hurts so much...I want to live with someone nice...S-Someone who doesn't hate me...I...I want a mommy..."

Olivia shushed him, rubbing his head.

"I'm gonna keep you... You'll be safe... I'll give you all the love you could want..."

Harry froze and looked at her. "R-Really..? You don't hate me...?"

Olivia gently placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh...You know I don't hate you. I made that very clear last we saw each other, right?"

"I-I was just... Making sure..."

Olivia turned to see Sulley walk in.

"Is he okay?"

Olivia sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "No...He's been severely emotionally damaged...And I can tell he's been physically hurt too..."

Harry his inside her shoulder again, crying inside her. Olivia insintively hugged him again, giving Harry a chance to hear her heartbeat.

The little boy's crying quickly ceased when he heard the soothing sound. With wide, confused eyes, he looked up at the woman holding him, who smiled back warmly. "You like my heartbeat hun?" She asked.

"H-heartbeat?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a sound that comes from my chest and it seems you like it?" She asked, curious.

Harry rested his head back on her chest, eyes droopy. "Y-You mean that thumping noise...? Yeah...I...I love it...It's pretty...Like you..."

Olivia smiled, picking him up. "We're gonna go to my house where you can eat and heal up. Sound good?" Harry leaned against her and listened, nodding. Olivia let out a soft giggle. He was so cute...

Sully had been observing the scene with interest. Olivia was a great mom! She had always been good with children, now she had her own. Maybe she should have kids. Sully grimaced at the idea of being a mom. Eh...She'd hold off on that for a while. She was sure Virion would be okay with waiting too...

"Yes Harry, I'm adopting you. You're gonna be my little boy and I'm gonna give you all tge love you want..." She told him

Harry cried harder and jumped back into her chest, sobbing.

The pink-haired woman caught him and gently rocked him back and forth, whispering soothingly into his ear and rubbing his tiny head.

And the new mother and son stayed like that for a long time, basking in each other. Finally Harry stopped crying.

He looked up at his new mother, smiling and sniffling.

"Does my little Harry feel better?" she asked, standing up and cradling him.

Harry nodded, snuggling into her, happy.

He had never felt happy before...But it was a nice feeling. He hoped he could feel happy more often...Miss Olivia was so kind to him...

"Now who's hungry? You're skin and bone." Olivia said disapprovingly. Harry bit his lip and nodded. Olivia smiled and as she was leaving the room, noticed Sully in the doorway, wiping her eyes.

"Sul you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah! Had something in my eyes.."

Olivia giggled. "Aw, Sully, it's okay to cry..."

"I wasn't cryin'!" Sully protested. "Seriously! Just something in my eyes! Really!"

Sully muttered some curses and Olivia frowned, covering Harry's ears.

"Language please! He's little."

Olivia gained a sheepish look and nodded.

"Sorry little guy... I'll help cook."

Olivia grimaced. "Um...No no, really, that won't be necesarry..." Sully scoffed.

"Something's tellin' me you don't like my cooking."

"Uh... N-No, I just like to... Cook by myself..?"

Sully muttered to herself, returning to the table and drinking her coffee. Olivia texted the people about Harry- but was interrupted AGAIN by the sound of clattering pots and pans. She turned to see Harry getting cooking materials ready?

She let out a long, drawn out gasp and dashed to the little boy's side, snatching him up and carrying him out of the kitchen. "No, no, sweetie, a little thing like you shouldn't be in the kitchen where all the dangerous stuff is." She cooed.

Harry looked at her confusedly, "Wait... S-so I don't have to cook?"

Harry had hated cooking for his Aunt and Uncle. The grease burned him, it was hot and he couldn't reach the top sometimes... But now he didn't?

"No hun. Stay here with your Aunt Sully while I make dinner for the three of us. Then we'll talk." She told him gently as she directed him to the table.

The little boy let out a soft "Um..." as she was gently pushed to the table. Olivia petted his head and smiled before turning to cook their meal.

Harry looked up to see his new Aunt looking back at him. She was pretty, with Red Hair that was short. And she was an officer!

"So uh... Wanna hear cop stories little guy?"

Meanwhile, Olivia responded to the frantic texters in all caps.

"YOU CANNOT MEET HARRY UNTIL TOMORROW! WE ARE TRYING TO KEEP HIM CALM!"

Olivia sighed. It was difficult to keep track of her cooking with the constant phone calls...

But after half an hour she had prepared Breakfast for Dinner, and had come back with the plates, only to hear...

"So then we got a call about gunshots being heard-"

"SULLY!" Olivia squeaked. "That's not appropriate! He's only three!"

Sully stopped and looked up, "What the kid loves it!"

It was True, Harry had been sitting in her lap, eating it up! Harry even looked disappointed. Olivia set the plates down.

"Well not while I'm around. Now Harry we have to talk?"

Harry pouted slightly, but shook it off. "What is it, Miss Olivia? Did I do something wrong...?"

"Of course not Harry! We have to talk about how you'll adjust." she said.

'Oh no, she's gonna give me the list of chores!' he thought sadly and kinda angrily.

"Okay...What are my chores gonna be?" He asked in defeat.

Olivia laughed, hiding sadness.

"No chores dear. Just about me and you."

Harry looked up and grinned!

"But...Don't I need to earn my keep?" He asked, now confused. "You don't really want me sitting around doing nothing...Right?"

Olivia nodded, "at home yes. See Harry, I dance ballet. And I do it often. So you're gonna come with me and dance too mkay?"

Harry tilted his head. He was going to learn to dance? He wasn't familiar with the term...

Olivia tsked and picked him up. Sully followed.

Olivia pushed some furniture out of the way. She took off her shoes and began to dance.

Harry giggled as he watched his caretakers' graceful movements. It was amazing...

Harry wanted to dance too! When she was done he clapped vigorously.

"I wanna dance too!"

Olivia giggled and tilted her head at the little boy's enthusiastic reaction.

"And you will! You just have to practice with Mommy and all will be good." she told him. Harry hugged her leg, surprising her immensely. She overcame her surprise quickly, however, and knelt down with a smile, holding him close in a tight, loving embrace. He was so little...

"Ooh you'll love it! I promise." She told him gently. Harry snuggled in as she carried him back to the table. Sully was tearing up again...

"Now eat up hun."

"Damn it, why are my eyes so sweaty?" Sully muttered, trying to save face and make excuses for the perspiration on her cheeks.

Olivia smiled in sympathy while holding up a spoonful of eggs to Harry's mouth.

"Here comes the airplane!" she cooed. Harry looked at her confused.

Olivia grinned awkwardly, still moving the spoon, trying to get Harry to open his mouth.

Sully leaned in, "You open your mouth, then you get the food." She told Harry, who smiled sheepishly and opened wide, letting the food into his mouth.

He'd never actually eaten food like this before. It was good!

He'd made these foods plenty of times for his relatives, and was always beaten for messing up the tiniest detail...

But now he could eat food he made! It was good! He happily ate the food before getting full and sinking down in the chair.

Olivia giggled again. "Is your tummy full?" She asked sweetly. Harry nodded in embarrassment.

Olivia walked over to Harry and picked him up, cradling the sleepy boy against her.

"It's time for early bed time, let's go." Olivia whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and let out a cute yawn, stretching his tiny arms and snuggling closer to his caretaker.

Olivia carried him in and pulled back the covers, slipping the little one inside. He curled up in a little ball, sadly instinctively before his eyes opened.

"I-I don't... Have my teddy..."

Olivia gasped. "Your teddy...?" She said softly. She hadn't seen a teddy in the house when she took him. "I'm so sorry, sweetie...I don't have-"

"Ahem." Olivia turned to see Sully standing in the door, a small bear in hand, smirking. "I picked it up from the cupboard when I was looking for evidence. Thought he'd want it."

Harry clapped his hands as she brought it over and set it down next to him.

"Thank y-you Aunt Sully..." he whispered as Sully rubbed his head.

"No problem buddy."

"Thank you so much, Sully." Olivia said gratefully, hugging her friend. "He looked so upset when he realized he didn't have it..." Sully grinned.

"Hey, what's the cool aunt for, huh?"

Olivia nodded, "Wanna help me put him to sleep?"

Sully shook her head, "you got this. I'll be outside." And she left.

Olivia turned her attention to the boy who was handling his bear with EXTREME care...

She giggled. The way he cared for his little teddy bear made her just wanna hold him tight and never let go...Everything he did was adorable enough to evoke such a desire...

Olivia pulled the blanket over him and gently laid him down.

"Settle in Harry, it's bed time." she said, kissing his head. Harry smiled and cooed at the kiss.

"I like the th-thing you do with your l-lips..."

Olivia's heart spontaneously combusted. She immediately showered his tiny face with a series of kisses.

Harry giggled and squirmed under her kisses. Olivia laughed and whispered in his ear, "I love you... Nothing will ever stop me from doing so..."

Harry gave her a tearful smile and hugged her head tightly. "M-Miss Olivia...?" He said softly. "W-Will you...st-stay with me tonight...? Please...?"

Olivia grinned, "of course I will... You can stay in my bed, ALL you want... My little boy..." she whispered.

Harry was so happy he couldn't contain it!

He burst into tears and found himself snatched into a tight embrace.

"Shh... Shh it's okay... Mamas here... No more pain for you... Just love... Only love..." she whispered, falling asleep as her son did.

Sully peeked in to see them sleeping so she snapped a pic then left the house with a grin on her face.

'Yep...She's such a mom.'


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia opened her eyes the next morning and smiled, memories of yesterday flooding back to her. She turned over to say Good Morning to Harry and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw he was gone! Reacting instantly she leaped out of bed and went searching through the house. She heard light breathing and peeked around the corner into the living room.

What she saw was her little son spinning around, attempting to dance like she was! She smiled at him happily before he slipped off balance and hit his head on a corner table!

Olivia's breath hitched, and she immediately dashed forward in a panic. Harry was hurt again!

Harry calmly sat up and put a hand on his head. It hurt, he guessed...But he had had FAR worse, so this little ache that would probably go away soon was nothing.

"Harry! Oh no are you okay?!" she was by his side and checking his forehead for injuries, worried out of her mind. She stopped when Harry looked up and her with a cute look and nodded,

"I-I'm f-fine Miss O-Olivia... N-not hurt as much..." he whispered.

Olivia simply lifted him and carried him to the kitchen and set him down.

"Now sweetie, mommy's glad you want to dance, but please make sure i'm there to watch you okay?" she asked gently.

Harry looked down, feeling guilty. "Sorry, Miss Olivia..." He said softly. "I just thought...you'd be happy if I practiced a little bit..."

Olivia cooed, getting on her knees in front of him, "Of course i'm happy! You looked really cute! But please tell mommy what you're doing before you do so okay? I don't like it when you're hurt."

Harry nodded and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry...I'll try not to get hurt anymore." He said softly.

"Thank you so much sweetie..." she whispered, setting him in his seat at the table. He couldn't barely see over the table so she resolved to placing him on her lap.

"Now Harry, Mama has some people she'd like you to meet." she told him firmly yet gently

Harry looked at her quizzically. "Are they nice? Like you?" He asked curiously.

She nodded, "They're all very excited to meet you. They'll be your Aunt's like your Aunt Sully. I need you to get ready because we'll be meeting them at Breakfast."

Harry nodded and cuddled into her, "O-okay... I trust you..."

Olivia giggled and rubbed his head. "Good. I'm glad."

Olivia realized that he did not in fact, have any other clothes... That would have to change.

"Wait in my room while mommy changes okay dear?"

Harry nodded and struggled to get on the bed. Olivia lifted him and set him down.

She smiled and rubbed his head before heading out the door, leaving him on his own in the room.

Harry looked around the room to see it was a little messy and unorganized. As he had been raised against this, he hopped off the bed and began to clean up.

Olivia had gotten dressed, and her ears picked up the sounds of cleaning up coming from her bedroom. Curious, she pulled the door open.

Harry was struggling to put some books on a shelf while carrying some laundry. He looked cute but it was wrong..

Olivia giggled softly and gently took the things out of his hands.

Harry looked at her and then looked down ik shame.

"I-I'm sorry.."

Olivia frowned and placed the items down, then held him close. "No, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry sniffed, "But I disobeyed you... You should punish me..."

Olivia shushed him, "No... You just wanted to help..."

She scooped him into her arms and cradled him like a baby. "You did absolutely, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING wrong, and I'm not going to punish you."

Harry snuggled into her and whimpered. Olivia shushed him and carried him downstairs.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay..." She gently bounced him up and down.

"O-Okay..." he whimpered, hiding in her blouse. Olivia smiled and buckled him in, not having a car seat.

She would need to get one though...Harry was FAR too little to be sitting in the seat without one.

"Stay in place sweetie. We're going to breakfast." she told him, getting in the car and driving to Denny's.

Harry nodded and looked at his seatbelt absentmindedly, fidgeting slightly.

Soon the arrived with no problems. Harry looked at place concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, unbuckling him.

"I've never been in here... I always got left in the Car for a few hours."

Olivia grimaced at the thought of her little baby boy going hungry while his fat family stuffed their faces...

Olivia hugged him and picked him up, carrying him inside.

"Hello, I'm here for the Ylisstol party? She told the woman at the front.

The woman nodded. "Ah yes. You're at table four."

Olivia turned to see five people sitting and chatting around a table . Five of her closests friends...

The pinkette gave a closed-eyed smile and waved. "Hi, girls!" She called out happily. "I brought Harry with me, if you wanna meet him..."

Two blondes shot up from the table and rushed over, along with another Pinkette along with a brunette who tripped and Sully was already there.

Maribelle, Lissa, Cherche and Sunia.

Olivia gasped and rushed to help the fallen Sumia, using one hand to lift her to her feet. "Sumia! Are you all right?!"

In the commotion, no one noticed Maribelles small gasp at the sight of Harry. Sumia went up easy.

"Y-Yes! All fine." Sumia muttered. Harry whimpered and hid inside Olivias chest again.

"Y-You have a lot of friends, Miss Olivia..." He said softly. "I...I'm not sure how to deal with so many people..."

Olivia kissed his head. "Shh... I promise its okay... Harry this is Lissa, she's a nurse."

She introduced her youngest friend.

Maribelle was stark white. Why did her friend have possession of Harry Potter?!

She forced herself to remain calm. But...Harry Potter was the abused little boy...?

She was going to have a word with Dumbassdoor about this...

Lissa hugged her friend before waving at Harry.

"Hi little guy... I'm Lissa. Olivia? Robin apologizes that she couldn't make it. Say'Ri sends her regards from Japan as well."

Olivia smiled happily. "Oh, it's no trouble. I understand. Robin's always so busy, and I can't expect Sey'ri to fly in from all the way across the world for this."

Harry was still looking at Lissa with mistrust so Lissa tried to think of what she could give him to lighten him up... Oh! She always snuck a couple lollipops from the Doctor's Office while she worked! She pulled out Blue Raspberry and handed it to Harry.

"From your Aunt Lissa!" she said sincerely. Harry smiled and took the loli in his hand and hesitantly put it in his mouth. Then he grinned.

"Would you like Aunt Lissa to hold you?" Olivia asked, to which Harry nodded, and she handed him over.

Lissa eagerly accepted the little boy into her arms, gently put her cheek to his and nuzzled him. "Awww...He's so cuddly..."

Harry giggled at the contact, finding that he liked Aunt Lissa! She was very warm! She gave him candy! Harry had never had candy before but it was good!

He was turned toward the other blonde, who was looking at him funny...

"This is your aunt Maribelle!"

Maribelle cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Yes...Um...Charmed, I'm sure." She said calmly, reaching out her hand for a shake.

Harry looked at the hand, not sure what to do. Lissa looked confused what the hold up was so she just up and handed Harry to Marribelle who was unsure.

"Um...Oh, hello dear..." Maribelle mumbled awkwardly as she accepted Harry, albeit uneasily.

"H-Hi..." he whispered, intimidated by the pristine figure. She looked at him really funny so he was scared.

"Well? Hug him!" Cherche demanded from the side. Maribelle accepted, though reluctant. Harry liked her hug and she was probably the gentlest.

Maribelle smiled as well. Harry Potter or not, he WAS cute...And tiny. She supposed it was for the best that Olivia gives him the life he needs.

"Harry dearest, this will be Cherchi. She's a maid and friend of Sullys." Maribelle explained , letting Harry look at her.

"Hi..." He whispered

Cherche smiled warmly and gave a small bow. "Hello there. It's nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry looked at her for a second before Maribelle got a strange idea! She handed Harry to Chechi all of sudden to see if she could get a reaction from her. To her surprise Cherchi was super accepting of the tiny boy.

The maid was immediately holding him tightly, cooing and rocking him back and forth.

Harry giggled at the nice ladies touch! His Aunt Cherchi held him the best.

"Th-Thank you for being nice..." he whispered to her.

Cherche blinked and tilted her head. "Um...My pleasure." She replied, slightly confused.

Olivia bit her lip when she realized she hadn't TOTALLY explained the situation. Cherchi adjusted Harry to look at the last person, Sumia.

"This is your clumsy Aunt Sumia!"

Sumia pouted. "Heeeey...I'm clumsy, that doesn't mean I want you pointing it out!"

"H-Hi A-Aunt Sumia..." he whispered, to which Sumia responded by swiping him up in her arms and studying him closely.

She smiled warmly. "He's so...small." She said. "It's adorable!"

Olivia smiled at the collaboration between them before Sully stepped in and swiped Harry unexpectedly.

"Didn't forget me did ya?"

The child smiled at the familiar face.

"No.. you were nice." he whispered snuggling into her before Olivia stole him on last time.

"Now back to me honey. Think they're nice now?" she asked, sitting down at the table with Harry in her lap. The others cooed, say for Sully and sat down.

Harry thought about it...then smiled and nodded. "Yes...You're all nice..."

The group smiled and the waitress from the front arrived.

"Hello there, how are we today? Are we ready for our drinks?" she asked, pulling out the skechpad. Harry didn't know what to say, so Sully and Sumia ordered coffee, Maribelle ordered water and Lissa ordered Hot Chocolate.

"I'm going also have coffee and this little guy will have..." she waited for him to respond but he didn't.

Olivia tilted her head with a frown, then looked at the waitress. "Um...The dear will have some apple juice, please..." She said softly.

The waitress nodded and walked off, leaving Harry to look up at her in confusion.

" I-I... I didn't know what to do..."

Olivia giggled. "That's okay. Don't be upset."

The group had the same thoughts, "He'd never been in a restaurant before?" They did enjoy the interaction between them. She was a good mom...

Soon enough, their food came. Olivia had almost immediately begun spoon-feeding Harry herself.

Lissa giggled, "How old is he?"

Olivia pointed out the food on her friends face and responded, "He's three."

"Um..." Harry began. "Actually...I...I'm five..."

The group looked at him in confusion, making him whimper and hide inside Olivia's chest again. It forced her to submit and looked towards him

"Hey we're sorry baby... You just look younger than normal."

"Is...Is that bad...?" Harry asked softly. Olivia giggled.

"Not at all. In fact, it makes you even cuter."

Olivia had not touched her food, busy feeding Harry and all. And the other members hadn't eaten much because they were watching the interaction. So when Harry collapsed from the comforting hold and full tummy against her everyone cooed. Even Sully.

"So... what's his like... deal?" Lissa asked.

Olivia tilted her head. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"He's quiet and frail as a twig-" Lissa started

"And he THANKED me for being nice to him. Like no one's ever been." Cherchi finished.

Olivia looked down sadly, and Sully grimaced.

"Yeaaah...The kid's had a...pretty rough life." Sully said.

While the others were quite shocked, Maribelle had been the most shaken., 'Dumbledoor had him put in VERY abusive home?'

"I mean I knew that! But was it really that bad?" Lissa asked quietly

Olivia looked down. "Yes...It was..." She said simply. She decided not to go into detail...

The women grew silent as they looked at the child. The air grew silent as they secretly sent their prayers to him for his mental recovery.

"So what happens now?" Maribelle asked

"Well I adopt him of course." Olivia replied casually, bouncing Harry on her lap.

"Well duh! After that." Sumia pressed. Olivia was enjoying the attention she was getting so she replied with her plan.

"I'm going to have him live with me, he'll eventually get his own room but for now he'll sleep in my bed with me. Then I've got plans to teach him how to dance..."

Olivia giggled. "He's excited to learn how to dance. He even tried to practice on his own."

"Aw how sweet! How'd you react?" Sumia interrogated.

Olivia bit his lip, "Well... it winded him and he tripped and hit his head."

Sumia's smile faded almost immediately. "Oh...Is he okay...?"

"Yes..." Olivia replied. "He was perfectly fine afterwards...He said he had worse..."

Lissa teared up and Maribelle turned red with anger. Cherchi held calm along with Sully while Sumia grew outraged.

"It was bad... but I think I can undo the damage. Are we on for Christmas at Lissa's this year? It is only a couple weeks away..." Olivia said, changing the subject.

Lissa sniffled and nodded. "W-We'll make this Harry's best Christmas ever..."

They nodded in agreement before Maribelle tsked.

"What is it Mari?" Chechi asked.

"His clothes... They're all wrong."

She rose to her feet. "You needn't worry about clothes shopping for him, Olivia dear. If you'd like, I can do it for you, and the clothes can be sent to you."

Olivia tilted her head, "how will you know what size he wears without him there?"

Maribelle sat down. "I s-suppose you're right yes."

"Oh I believe we can all go shopping soon correct?" Cherchi suggested.

Sully sighed. "Well, there goes my day off."

Sumia smacked her arm, "Don't be silly! We'll have fun!

"If you say so." Sully groaned.

So they finisged their lunch and left for the mall, ready to head out for a long, long day.

It took a long six hours, but Harry now had a full wardrobe.

Maribelle came from a rich family, so this was no problem for her. Now the group was doing some child shopping for Harry.

Maribelle insisted Olivia purchase everything she felt Harry would want.

"Mari I will! I just also have to get the stuff he needs." She said, grabbing a carseat off of the shelf and placing it in the cart. Harry was being carried by Aunt Cherche, who was occupying him by tapping his nose and sweet talking him.

Olivia smiled whenever the little boy would let out a soft giggle of delight.

Olivia was starting to realize JUST how much she was enjoying this. She loved having someone to cuddle with and to make laugh and take care of. She wouldn't give this up for anything. Never!

And so, as she and her friends loaded the things they purchased into their cars, Olivia gleefully took Harry from Cherche and held him tightly.

"Did you miss mama?" she cooed at him.

"But you were here t-the whole time." he told her, letting her say,

"I'll always be there for you..."

She rocked him back and forth and gently hummed in his ear.

Harry had began to feel comfy around his new family, and was JUST getting back to sleep... when suddenly, "LISSA NAGA YLISSTOL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Harry cowered in fear and instinctively covered his head while the women turned to face the three people who had just gotten out of the car. The people were Lissa's family, Her brother Chrom, the one who had screamed, her Butler Frederick who was following him, and her sister Emerryn.

Emmeryn, the head of the household, was looking exasperated at Chrom's overprotective behaviour. "Chrom, calm yourself. It's only 9:30."

"Still morning actually sir." Frederick told Chrom, who responded by saying,

"Well she wasn't in the house AND she took the good car without permission!" Chrom replied.

Lissa sweatdropped, "Oh... I didn't tell them I was leaving..."

"She's seventeen, eighteen next month, Chrom." Emmeryn replied in annoyance. "I swear, you're like a mother hen."

Lissa noticed the cowering Harry first, as Olivia was distracted by... Chrom...

"You guys! You're scaring my nephew..." she said angrily, walking over and rubbing his back.

Chrom opened his mouth to say more, but Emmeryn grabbed his ear. "Don't make me put you in time out."

Chrom shut up finally and Emmeryn adopted a look of happiness and walked over to Lissa, who was still comforting the little child.

"Could you introduce me? I'd like to know who he is." she asked gently.

Olivia smiled warmly as she approached. "This is Harry. He's mine."

She looked down to the sleepy little one, "Harry? Would you mind saying hello to your new Auntie Emm? She's excited to meet you."

Harry cautiously peeked out to see a warm smiling face of another pretty lady. She didn't look mean.

"H-Hi..." He said, softly and cutely.

Emmeryn smiled and traced his cheek, "Hi sweetie... How are you today?"

Harry giggled and said good.

"So, Olivia, how did this little dear come into your care?" Emmeryn asked. Olivia looked down sadly.

"...Sully and I saved him..."

Emerynn adopted a frown, not liking that statement. The two hadn't noticed, but it began to lightly snow.

"What do... Mean by saved?" She asked.

Sully took over for Olivia and placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"My little Deputy has seen and experienced bad things, from bad people." she said with finality. "Olivia and I got him out of there."

Emmeryn looked serious, and looked down. "I see...I apologize for bringing it up, Olivia..."

"It's okay..." Olivia said softly. "It's all over now, and things are gonna be better for him from now on." Emmeryn smiled.

"With you caring for him...I believe that."

"would you like to hold him?" she asked The Mayors Daughter.

Emmeryn thought for a moment before nodding. "If it's alright with him of course?"

Harry liked Auntie Emm. She was warm looking, pretty and had a cool symbol on her head.

And so, he timidly nodded his head and allowed himself to be taken into the older woman's arms. He looked up at her curiously as she held him.

"My my! You are very light. It's like holding an adorable cloud." She complimented, stroking his head lightly with her fingernails. Harry let out a sound and leaned into the touch.

Olivia smiled at the interaction. Chrom however, was still quite confused.

"So...If Lissa and Em are aunts..." He began, looking at Fredrick. "Does...that make us uncles?" He looked to Olivia curiously.

Olivia thought about it and her mind wandered when Chrom spoke to her. His Blue hair and eyes... So brilliant... She turned away when she found herself blushing.

"I-I do suppose it um... It does." she told him.

Chrom grinned. "Well then..." He approached Harry and Emmeryn and patted Harry's head. "Hello there, Harry. My name is Chrom, and this is our butler, Frederick."

"Hello, young Harry." Frederick greeted calmly. "It's very nice to meet you."

Harry was very wary of the blue haired man. He had yelled at Aunt Lissa! But he hadn't hit him... Why?

Olivia stepped in and whispered, "they're very nice, promise"

Harry gave her a wary glance, then looked up at Chrom uneasily. "H-Hi..." He said softly. He hoped the man didn't yell again.

Chrom smiled at him and Frederick bowed. Harry then decided to go back to cuddling into Emmerynn.

After a few moments, however, he decided he wanted Olivia again. She was the first person to show him kindness, so he was rather biased towards her hugs.

Harry looked back towards Olivia and held out his arms, being picked up by her almost instantly. Suddenly he began to shiver as the cold of Winter set in.

"Aw is Harry cold?" Olivia asked him

Harry replied by snuggling closer to her, trying to get all the warmth he could from her body. Olivia giggled. "Well then, I guess we'd better get him home and warm."

Olivia kissed his head then looked up, "Say by to your new family Harry, we have to go."

Harry made a disappointed noise and turned back, waving his little hand at the group.

The group waved right back, smiling warmly.

"See you soon, Harry!" Lissa cooed.

"You can meet the rest of our families another day." Cherche offered.

Harry nodded and spoke a little louder, "I-I'd l-like that..."

So the group seperated, Harry was in the back seat in his car seat, playing with Teddy.

Olivia snuck a few glances at him through the mirror time and time again as she drove, and couldn't help but giggle softly. Harry sure loved that cute little teddy of his...

Upon further examination she saw him rub his stomach a couple of times. She even heard grumbling.

"Hungry sweetie?" she asked the little one, who blushed and nodded. Olivia smiled, "It'll be fun! We'll get food in your tummy, don't worry."

She giggled. "I'll cook you anything you want, okay? Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Harry looked down and thought about it... What DID he want...?

"um... I don't... I don't know what I want..." he admitted sheepishly. Olivia laughed as they pulled in to the drive.

"Let's see what we have okay?" she offered?

She gently took him from the car seat she had purchased for him and held him close. "I'll make something extra yummy for you, okay dear?" Harry smiled and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Okay Miss Olivia..." he mumbled sleepy in her arms. She took him inside and set him on the chair in the kitchen, starting to get to work on simple Homemade Mac & Cheese.

She hummed softly to herself as she cooked. Harry was going to love it. Sure it was simple, but she prided herself on her ability to make anything taste good.

When she turned back to see Harry she giggled at the cute sight. Harry was making his Teddy Dance! She laughed as he also hummed to himself.

She smiled in amusement as she returned to her cooking. When he learned how to dance, he was going to be absolutely amazing at it...

Because she was going to teach him personally. She would be her STAR pupil and ensure he learned well. She finished the food and piled it into a bowl and brought it to the table, where Harry was SO enraptured by the dancing that he didn't notice her until he was tapped on the should, making him jump and drop Teddy, blushing.

"Oh...Um...Hi, Miss Olivia..." He squeaked. "I...I know you don't want me dancing on my own...but Teddy wanted to dance, and I thought it would be okay if I was watching him..."

Olivia smiled warmly and kissed Harry's forehead and Teddy's head. Harry relaxed at her tone.

"He can dance whenever! It's okay Harry, little one. Now eat up!"

Harry looked at the food before him happily, and picked up his fork. "Thank you, Miss Olivia." He said gratefully, taking a forkful of the pasta.

Olivia grinned when he didn't deny eating the food! She was doing something right! She placed him in her lap and let him eat before her, rubbing his head and kissing him constantly.

Harry thought he couldn't be any happier than he was at this very moment. He had food in his belly, he was being shown affection and love, and he was in a safe, warm living environment.

He had a family who had bought THINGS for him. He'd never had things... he smiled as he began to feel overwhelmed and soon began to cry in happiness and sadness, letting out the pain and happiness.

Olivia looked down at him with a sad smile and tightened her hold on him, rocking him back and forth gently. He needed to let it out...

"Shh... it's okay... you can cry... Mama's here for you... Mama loves you..." she told him, only making him cry harder.

"I-I-I'm just, just s-so happy!" he sobbed, turning and hiding inside Olivia

"I know." Olivia whispered gently, tearing up slightly herself. "I'm happy too...Happy that you're going to be living with me...Happy to be your mother."

Harry only cried Harder at that comment and hugged her with his little arms, which might've been at his full strength, but it wasn't too tightly...

Finally, he cried himself to sleep in Olivia's arms, tears staining his tiny cheeks, whimpering softly in his sleep.

Olivia merely picked him up and rubbed his back, rocking him for a little while until he finally stopped whimpering, then she came and set him down in her bed and tucking him in.

Wordlessly, she crawled under the covers with him, holding him close, rubbing the back of his head and resting her chin atop his head.

Enjoying the contact she fell asleep with him, forgetting to change but she didn't care as of now. She had a little one to take care of. He needed his mother as much as she needed him.

"...I love you." She whispered softly in his ear before drifting off to slumber.


End file.
